Collapsible bulk bin containers include side walls that are hingedly connected to a base portion. This allows the side wall to move from an upright position to a collapsed position by rotating about the hinge connection.
Many hinges utilize a hinge rod which is inserted through an opening in the base portion of the container into a channel. The hinge rod is threaded between hinge elements in the base portion and the side wall.
To keep the hinge rod from falling out during use, a screw plug or other similar structure is inserted into the opening of the channel holding the hinge rod. This can be a problem because the screw can loosen and fall out, or it can crack the portion of the base portion holding the screw. The cracking can occur because of hoop stresses from installation of the screw plug and shrinkage of the base portion.
The present system provides an improved bulk bin container with structure for trapping the hinge rod without the need for screw plugs.